videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ever After: Calamity Trigger
Ever After: Calamity Trigger is a fighting game based on the comic by Endling for Wii U, PS3 and Xbox 360. Gameplay It plays like the BlazBlue and Guilty Gear series and has a 5-level bar who can use to make a "Deadly Combo" or "Grimm Finale" who (equivalent to the instant kills in Guilty Gear and Persona 4 Arena, and Astral Heats in BlazBlue), in the final round needs to be executed when the opponent is at least with the 30% and had the (3 minimum, 5 maximum). The announcer will said: "The Game of Judgement. Act 1, Begin!" and when K.O'd: "Check!" or ends a match: "Check Mate!" or when Time's out, it sounds the 12 chimes and says "Time has Surpassed!" Characters *'Red Riding Hood' - The Main Protagonist. Red uses her Saw to damage her opponent and can be thrown like a boomerang. She can go into Rage Mode where she goes berserk, increasing her attack and defense but draining her health in the process. *'Goldilocks' - Goldilocks fights with spirits of The Three Bears, each are used for specific attacks. She is unarmed. *'Miss Muffet' - Possessed by the spider, Artemis, which can trap, paralyze and poison enemies. She is unarmed. *'Gretel' - Her attacks are unrivaled in ferocity. Aided by her brother, Hansel, who can ignite his target, setting him/her aflame. Fights with a giant fork. *'Rosie & Posie' - The twins. Rosie fights with claws and infect her opponent with plague-based attacks while Posie uses Her Contagion ability can infect her opponent with a plethora. *'Jack' - Master of the Stalks. Armed with his Harp Sword, Jack is a powerful all-rounder. His Heroism ability can send himself into overdrive. *'Tom Thumb' - Using the Seven League Boots, Necro & Shadow, as his own weapon, Thumb can string together combos easily. He also carries a katana hidden in his lock. *'Sprat' - His fighting style consist of scratches, bites and kicks. He is unarmed. *'Pinocchio' - The Janitor of Everafter. Information about this character are yet to be confirmed. Bosses *'Puss in Boots' - The First Soldier who appears as the sub boss. *'Dr. Crooked' - The Doctor who served as the mid boss. *'Humpty Dumpty' - The Chairman. Armed with a shotgun, Humpty is the final boss of the game. *'Big Bad Wolf' - Secret Boss and Main Antagonist. The player will fight wolf once he/she clears the game without continuing. In battle, Wolf possesses a wide range of projectile attacks as well as devastating shockwaves and he can teleport from one place to another. *'Bloody Red' - The Boss version of Red Riding Hood, which can be fought by the player once he/she clears the game with at least 5 perfect rounds (& don't lose one). She is in permanent Rage Mode (without the health drain) and has more powerful version of her special moves and Deadly Combos. DLC Characters *'Edda' - Headnusre of Everafter. Her fighting style utilities magic. Her Grimmcraft ability increases her spell power for a brief amount of time. *'Professor Cricket' - The Professor of Everafter. He bears great psychic attacks and cast powerful spells from the distance. Gallery Little Red Riding Hood by Endling.jpg|Red Riding Hood Golditrans.png|Goldilocks Goldilocks by Endling.jpg|Goldilocks (with The Three Bears) Little Miss Muffet.png|Miss Muffet Gretelhanseltrans.png|Gretel & Hansel Rosie and Posie by Endling.jpg|Rosie & Posie JackStalk.png|Jack, Master of the Stalks Tom Thumb.png|Tom Thumb Pussinboots.png|Puss in Boots The Doctor by Endling.jpg|Dr. Crooked Humpty.png|Chairman Humpty Dumpty Big Bad Wolf.png|Big Bad Wolf Ahead of himself by endling-d3fny2l.jpg|Pinocchio Edda.png|Headnurse Edda Cricket.png|Professor Cricket Category:Bleedman Games Category:Fighting Games Category:SNAFU Games Category:Everafter Category:PS3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:Arcade Games Category:Wii Games Category:PS Vita Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games